Music in Volterra
by vb-queen-18
Summary: It has been fifty years since Edward left in New Moon. Bella is now a vampire and part of the Volturi. What happens when the Cullens decide to visit Carlisle's old friend Aro and discover that Bella isn't dead after all.


A/N: Okay, so here's the deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. This chapter is kind of a two part thing. It has a prologue or introduction or whatever you like to call it and an actual chapter. Bella might seem a tiny bit different in this story, like she isn't as shy and she LOVES the current music (paramore, forever the sickest kids, etc.), but that's only because her personality changed when Edward left. Please no flames ya'll! Constructive criticism is fine but no insulting my writing please! Okay:), that's about it for the A/N. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction! Oh yeah! I forgot to mention Bella's powers! She is a shield like in ****Breaking Dawn****, and she can move things and make things appear and disappear with her mind. Just ask me if you don't get it. Now on with the story!**

**Prologue/ Intro**

**BPOV**

It has been fifty years since Edward left. Sometimes it still hurts to think about the Cullens, but most of the time I just ignore thinking about them all together. Laurent had bitten me in the meadow but didn't have time to completely finish me off because the wolves pulled him off of me. I used to wish that he had killed me then. But now that I joined the Volturi **(please don't hate me for Bella joining the Volturi! Just trust me on this one.)**, I actually enjoy living.

Five years after I had been changed, and I was still living alone, the Volturi managed to track me down. They said that I just _had _to join them. And, well, what the heck? It's not like I had anything better to do with my time. But since they were basically begging me to join, I decided I would change a few things before fully committing.

First off, I made them become vegetarians. Yes, I'm just that good. And second off, I _convinced_ them to let me go to the college there in Volterra along with any other vampires that wanted to go.

After joining the Volturi, I discovered my love of music. Now, I almost always have music playing, cause' frankly, silence is so freaking loud. **(The quote "Silence is so freaking loud" is from the book ****Just Listen ****by Sarah Dessen. Her books are AMAZING. Oh yeah, and that's the end of the prologue!) **

**Chapter 1: Living the High Life**

**BPOV**

Aro has been acting truly bizarre lately. Never looking me in the eyes, and always making some lame excuse to be as far away from me as possible. Today it was 'Oh Bella, would you be a doll and check up on the Johnson coven for me please? I'm very busy and this just cannot wait.' Of course I had to go; you can't just refuse an order.

As a result, here I am, driving half way across Italy to do something that hardly even matters. Aro made it sound urgent, but I know better. If it really is as bad as he says it is, he would have sent Jane or Caius or someone like that. All the way there, my radio is blasting and I'm singing all the words… Yup, I'm living the high life.

The Johnson's are made up of two females and one male, none of them have mates. They've been a constant difficulty to us. Always causing some havoc that hints people of our presence, but they never do anything _too _bad. And by that I mean, not enough for us to kill them. Personally, I think they should just move to Volterra so we don't have to travel as far every other week.

So, I get there, and it turns out, they were just shopping when the clouds suddenly move so the sun is shining and there happens to be a few people that see them so they decide they could use a little snack. Big whoop. I just drove three hundred miles for nothing, and now, I have to drive those three hundred miles _again._ Aro is _so _going to get it. I finally get there, and I catch a familiar scent, a scent from my human life. _Oh crap._ Its okay Bella, just play it cool.

I put in my head phones and start singing along. I laugh to myself when I realize that the song I'm singing to is That's What You Get by Paramore. How ironic is that? I closed my eyes and walked confidently through the room, right past them, and singing the whole time, to the elevator. I could sense them watching me the entire time. I stepped in, turned around, opened my eyes, smiled sweetly looking right at him, and waved right before the doors closed. The look on his face was _priceless._

I was proud of myself; I never would have thought I would be ready for this. But, being honest, I was awesome. I can't decide if I want to see him again or not. I decided to take a nice, hot shower to clear things up. No wonder Aro was acting so peculiar…

**EPOV**

I can't believe Carlisle is making us visit the Volturi, for a couple _months._ He says he misses his friend Aro and wants to see if the rumors are true. The Volturi vegetarians? Not possible. And apparently, a couple new people have joined and we have to go meet them or something. They say one girl has really strong powers. I guess I'd like to meet her.

The last fifty years have been like a nightmare that never ends. I am _always_ thinking about Bella, my Bella. I don't know why I do this to myself. It hurts so much to think of her, yet I always do.

Esme interrupted my thoughts. "Edward! Come down here! We're leaving right now."

I sighed and jumped off my bed. Might as well go down stairs before Emmett forces me.

_**A couple of hours later, in Volterra**_

Finally, we're here. Now we have to wait in the lobby for Aro to come and meet us.

First, I hear the beautiful voice that's singing That's What You Get by Paramore. I'm not that much into music any longer, but Paramore is okay. And second, I catch the scent. Freesia, just like… no, not possible. And third, I see her. She has the same wavy, brown hair as Bella. Everyone in my family tenses. She then steps into the elevator, turns around, smiles and looks directly at me, and waves. The elevator doors close and she is gone, just like that.

Suddenly, everyone's thoughts overwhelm me at once.

_Esme: Bella! My daughter is alright!_

_Carlisle: No wonder Aro was uneasy on the phone._

_Emmett: Oh. My. Gosh._

_Rosalie: I did _not _expect this._

_Jasper: All these emotions at once, Edward, your killing me here. Man, your emotions _

_are changing so much; you're like a girl going through puberty._

_Alice: Ohmygoshohmygoodnessit'sBellaitreallyisandIcan'twaittogoshopping! _(Oh my gosh oh my goodness it's Bella it really is and I can't wait to go shopping!)

_Me: …_ (thoughtless)_… _

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I tried really hard to edit it and make it a little longer from its original version. Please review! I'm not asking for much, just three reviews! Oh, and no flames please, its okay if you point out some errors if I made any, but please no flat out insults. And I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, but this is my first fanfic and school is about to start. I promise if anyone likes my story I will make my next chapters longer and better! If ya'll review, then I'll try to add a new chapter by Wednesday! xoxo**


End file.
